what's wrong with mikan?
by Otaku Pokey
Summary: 5years ago, Hotaru moved to GA, Mikan never followed. Those five years are up,enter Mikan, to join her brothers!With hair that keeps changing colors and an unforgettable sorrow, Mikans not the same girl.Furthermore, why are the AAO after the siblings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello class today we have a new friend!" Narumi called, his voice sounding as gay as ever. "Come in!" He called in the general direction of the door. In walked a girl with light brown eyes and blond hair that didn't suit her very well at all, on her face was a bright smile that radiated warmth to the room.

"Hello I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said, giving a small wave to the class. Hotaru's eyes widened as the name caught her ears.

"M-Mikan!?" Hotaru shouted, all but leaping out of her seat in excitement. The girl that stood before the class definitely looked like her old best friend, only older, and with different hair.

"Ahhh! Hotaru!" Mikan all but screamed, the smile on her face –if physically possible- seemed to grow even wider. Hotaru, on the other hand, had a look of pure shock – what was Mikan doing at Alice Academy? And what happened to her?

"W-what happened to your hair?" Hotaru asked. Mikan looked extraordinarily strange with blonde hair; it did nothing for her looks.

"N-nothing..." She said in a whisper, almost so low that no-one could hear.

"It used to be brown, and in pig-tails... now it's blond, and halfway down your back." Hotaru said. Mikan's enthusiastic yet brilliant reply to this was a quick shrug.

"Anyway," Narumi said, interrupting the awkward silence that had washed over the two. "Any questions for Mikan?" he asked. Almost the whole class raised their hands immediately, creating an underdeveloped Mexican wave.

"Ermm... Sumire." Narumi said, pointing at a girl with strange green hair. "What's you Alice and star rank?" She asked, her voice hitting a tone that clearly said she thought herself superior to Mikan already.

Mikan laughed. "I'm special star, and I have two Alice's," She said, smirking at the shocked expression that was plastered to Sumire's face. "Copy and Nullification." Sumire's incredulous look carved deeper into her face, while similar looks of washed over the expression of her other classmates. "W-what?" Mikan asked, uncomfortable with all of the staring eyes and the awkward silence that followed her words.

"T-that's... that's super rare." Sumire whispered, still in shock. Obviously she'd expected less from a girl who'd rocked up at the age of 15, with no training with her Alice.

"Anyway..." Narumi interrupted yet another awkward silence. "Anyone else?" He asked. The others still seemed to be stunned by shock, so only one hand was raised this time. "Yes, Natsume-kun?" Narumi said, pointing at him.

"What did Imai mean when she said your hair was brown?" He asked, his cat-like instinct giving him instant suspicions. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl, he just wasn't quite comfortable with her yet.

"You'll see in one or two days." Mikan said with a smirk on her face. Amusement and anticipation were clear on her face, which annoyed Natsume to the extreme.

"A-anyway. Your partner will be Natsume-kun. Bye now," Narumi said, skipping away to safety before Natsume had a chance to cause him to spontaneously combust.

Natsume, –although he'd never say it, and displayed no signs— was glad to have her as a partner, seeing as she hadn't yet swarmed all over him...yet. Mikan just smiled, unfazed by the announcement. "Can anyone tell me how to get to You-Chan's class?" She asked no-one in particular, but the whole group at once.

"You-Chan?" Natsume asked. He was confused, but it didn't show on his face or in his voice. "Oh, yea. His name is Youichi, but I call him You-chan." She explained, sensing his inner confusion. He was good at hiding it, but nothing could hide from a female's natural instinct. Nothing.

"You know Youichi?" Natsume asked, a small frown creasing his brow for a split second before he wiped his features clean once more. Mikan nodded, and so did Hotaru.

"They're brother and sister." Hotaru said, turning to catch Mikan's cheerful smile.

"Hold on, his name is Youichi Hijri, and your name is Sakura. How is that supposed to work?" Natsume asked, perplexed.

"Youichi decided to change his last name when he entered Gakuen Alice." Mikan explained quickly, Natsume's reply was a quick thoughtful nod.

As if on cue, the doors flew open and a panting Youichi stood in the frame. "Ahh! Onee-chan!" Youichi exclaimed, running at her to embrace her legs.

"Hello Youichi!" Mikan said, picking the little eight-year-old boy up with a warm smile. Youichi nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the scent of his long-lost-sister.

"I missed you onee-chan!" He declared, kissing Mikan on the cheek.

"I missed you too, Youichi. Gomen (Sorry) I didn't come with you last time, even though I had an Alice." Mikan said in a tone underlined with pure sorrow.

"It's fine, demo (But) what happened to your hair?" He said in a blunt voice, Causing Mikan to drop to the ground liek a small child who'd been told her puppy got hit by a car.

"Y-Youichi... you never used to get straight to the point..." Mikan said. Youichi just shrugged, a new, more important question coming to the forefront of his mind.

"Anyway Mikan-onee, is she with you?" Youichi asked. Mikan smirked and nodded.

"Ojii-chan was nice helping me start, even letting me have her," Mikan said. "I need fresh air." She stated, opening the window. All but a second later a black cat leapt in through the window, landing gracefully beside Mikan.

Everyone froze all having the same thoughts. 'Black cat's are bad luck,'. Youichi saw this and laughed, waving off their concerns. "That's aya, an ally." Youichi said, explaining 'ally'. The confusion and caution of the cat remained, causing Youichi to sweat-drop, anime style. "You'll know in a bit," he said, giving up on explanations.

"Ne ne can you get me a firework, Youichi?" Mikan asked. Youichi smirked pulled one out from behind his back, as if it appeared from nowhere. Mikan was unconcerned, though, and the others were too busy wondering about the fireworks purpose. "Yay! Thank-you!" Mikan said, taking it from him. "Let's do the count down!" Mikan called. Youichi nodded, beginning the countdown in time with Mikan. "5……4……3……2…….1...," *BOOM* A large explosion was made, and a even bigger shout was heard.

"MMMMIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAANNNNNNN-SSSSAAAAMMMAAA!" Someone screamed while Mikan and Youichi laughed their head's off.

"Nee Natsume-san, come here." Mikan said. Natsume –for reasons he was unsure of himself— did as she asked, approaching carelessly. She pulled his arm down towards her and kissed him, gaps of shock, awe and anger floating about the room. Natsume's eyes popped open in shock, and he was unaware of what to do. As soon as she had kissed him she let go, the next thing you know Mikan was holding a pretty red stone. "Youichi, come here." Mikan commanded. Youichi walked over to Mikan and Mikan put the stone into his chest. A moment later they were holding fire in their hands. "Man, that's the first time I tried to copy someone's Alice into an Alice stone," Mikan said. Youichi held in a giggle.

"Mikan, you got aya to use that on her, didn't you?" Hotaru asked. Mikan nodded, turning her attention back to Yuichi and the fireworks.

"5….4….3….2…..1," Youichi counted. When he was at '1' of the countdown, the door to the class room opened and a girl with bubble gum pink hair and sparkly gold eyes walked in gracefully, yet like she was going to scold someone. When the boys saw her their hearts leapt into their eyes, all except for two. "Hiya Amu!" Youichi said. The girl just nodded in reply.

"Mikan-sama, did you have to set it so that water under negative five came out!? If I didn't have the fire Alice stone, it would have put me in hospital for days!" Amu snapped, scolding Mikan harshly.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Without you I wouldn't have anyone to play with, or anyone to keep my business in tack, or anyone to get me up on time!" Mikan asked. Amu just shrugged as Youichi and Mikan created themselves palm-sized fireballs.

"W-what? Ohhh, so who did you lose your first kiss to? I mean you've been through about five real boyfriends, yet you only ever held hands and they all had Alice's... who is it this time?" She asked

Mikan smirked, inkling her head in the direction of a –still—very confused Natsume, he was actually having trouble keeping his composure. "Name is Hyuga Natsume, fire Alice, special star." Mikan said, earning a smirk from Amu.

"Ahh I see. Can I use my Alice on him, please?" Amu asked. Mikan laughed and nodded, when Natsume heard this he got a fire ball in his hand, but Amu just laughed and shook her head at his attempt at self-defence. "My Alice is water, little boy." She said. All she got in reply from Natsume was an irritated tch.

"Anyway, let's go Amu. I need to draw more outfits to make." Mikan said walking to the open window. Without hesitation she jumped out the window, her blond locks fanning out behind her as the wind whipped them about.

"She's just like Ikuto. How can my husband rub off on her so much?" Amu mumbled, shaking her head in a resigned sort of defeat.

"Erm, what does Mikan mean by drawing and making outfits?" Sumire asked, sucking up the courage to rejoin the conversation now that Mikan had left the building.

"Oh, you know the company called 'Ghost Inc.', right?" Amu asked, the class nodded. "Mikan owns it. Have you ever seen the evening dress? Cause Mikan drew, made, and kept the first version of every single one of them." Amu said. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, apart from three.

"Anyway I have to go, bye." Amu said, jumping out the window after Mikan with Youichi in her arms. She landed safely on the ground, disappearing off towards the dorms in two seconds flat.

Rhy: Done!!!!!

Mikan: I have blond hair why?

Rhy: Just… I only came up with the idea's, not the reasons for everything. Geez.

Mikan: Ok, but why did me and Natsume kiss?

Rhy: Cause I made it so, that's why. Not much you can do about it.

Natsume: Tch, shut up.

Rhy: Ok, but you have to do the disclaimer!

Natsume: Tch, whatever. Boring does not own Gakuen Alice or anyone named in this apart from the cat which is one of her old pets, the only other thing she owns is the idea. There, happy now, Boring?

Rhy: Don't call me boring, and yes, for a matter-of-fact I am. Also thanks to .xX who helped me fix this up, thanks a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"Morning Minna!" Mikan cried as she skipped into class. It's been two days now since she entered Gakuen Alice, and during that time a morning routine had formed: Mikan would come to class calling loudly to a friend, and everyone would stop what they were doing and look at her. This morning, however, eyes popped open wide while jaws crashed to the ground.

"M-Mikan-chan! Your hair... I… it's brown…." Anna said slowly, Her mouth remaining open wide.

"Eh? It is?" Mikan asked. Everyone nodded, Mikan just smiled "No wonder I was feeling lighter this morning." Mikan said to herself, running her fingers through her beautiful long her to check the colour for herself.

"Mikan... why would you feel lighter today? What's it got to do with your hair colour?" Hotaru asked, trying to make sense of the difference. Clearly many things must have happened in their time apart, but what?

Mikan just shrugged, unconcerned about her hair. "I'll tell yous when onii says I can," Mikan said, smiling brightly, the way she always did. Hotaru sighed, pursing her lips as she gave in to her obvious defeat. "Sorry." She added, as if it just occurred to her to do so.

"You know he might not come back for days," Youichi said, appearing out of nowhere in Amu's arms. Mikan just shrugged once more, trying to push the point across that she didn't care about whatever sort of problems anyone was trying to push into her mind.

"Mikan-sama, you shouldn't just wait like this." Amu said, sighing deeply. Mikan tried to ignore the fact that Amu was often proved right.

"He said he'd come see me when he got back..." Mikan said in a whisper, dropping her head so her bangs shadowed the top half of her face. Youichi just sighed, turning his head away from his big sister.

"Ja ne, I need to get to class." He said, jumping out of Amu's arms and walking away. Amu simply nodded, also turning to walk away from her sisterly figure. Both Youichi and Amu knew better then to stick around while Mikan was sad or mad with brown hair.

"Hey Sakura, stupid. Stay the hell away from Natsume and Ruka!" Sumire shouted fiercely as Mikan sat next to them. After that Mikan became all but a blur, and when she came into focus, she was right in Sumire's face, smiling maliciously.

"Would you rather I erase your Alice? I should I save the world some Oxygen and erase your pathetic excuse for a life?" She asked, her voice as cold and sharp as an ice needle. Goosebumps rose on Sumire's skin, while other were repressing shudder's.

"W-what?" Sumire stuttered, trying to back away a little. Being prevented by a wall.

"I might not be able to get uncle to kick you out of this school, but I bet he'd let you leave in a body bag." Mikan said, her voice seemly growing even colder, if that were physically possible. Moments later Mikan burst into peals of delighted laughter, blocking out all other noises."O-onii! P-put me d-down!" Mikan cried as someone swung her around and around.

"Persona!" Natsume shouted, jumping to his feet as Persona placed Mikan gently on her feet. Persona was one of the few people that put Natsume of alert. He wasn't about to let his guard down.

"Natsume, you know onii?" Mikan asked in a sweet tone while Natsume continued to glare with all of his hatred directly at Persona.

"Now, now, Natsume. I just came to see my pretty little sister." He said, shooting Mikan an affectionate glance as she laughed. "Mikan, go to the north forest. I'll be there in two minutes, tops." He said in a tone Natsume had never heard before. Mikan nodded and disappeared, when she had gone Persona turned to Sumire, causing her to shrink back. "You shouldn't do that when her hair is brown. Do it when it's any other colour." He said, leaving her to wonder over his words before turning to hotaru. "Well, well, well. How has Mikan been while I wasn't here, Ru-chan?" Persona asked.

Hotaru shrugged, showing no emotion to the man before her. "Fine, Persona-onii." She replied simply. Persona nodded, and then jumped out the window after minute, disappearing from everyone's view.

"Hotaru, you know persona?" Ruka asked, looking at his girlfriend with slightly concerned eyes. How did she know such a scary person? Hotaru, however, looked totally unconcered and at ease. She even had a small smile on her face.

She answered with a quick nod. "He's Mikan's big brother. If those three hadn't been together back then Youichi, Mikan and Persona-onii would be dead." She said, sadness in her voice. All eyes were now on her, waiting for the story to begin.

"How?" Natsume asked. His brow furrowed at some thought, and the space around him gradually began to heat up until it reached the far corners of the room.

"Calm down, cat-boy." Hotaru said. Natsume turned his head away from her as the temperature dropped back down to normal.

"Come on, the story..." Anna complained, motioning with her hands that Hotaru should continue on with what she was saying. Hotaru nodded, beginning the story.

FLASHBACK

"Persona-onii!" Screamed a little girls voice. Mikan, age six, was running towards him at full speed, tears streaking her face. She was holding something in her arms, which he realized was Youichi, wrapped in a baby clue blanket.

Persona jumped off the swing, instantly concerned about his younger sister. "What is it... Mikan?" he glanced over her shoulder, his IPod dropping from his lap as the flames that burned on the hilltop reflected into his eyes.

"Mama and papa! They, these men! Bad men! They wanted you, and, and Youichi! But I screamed and mama came and told me to take Youichi and to run to you!" Mikan was screaming loudly, weather she was aware of it or not.

Persona was at a loss. What should he do? Run to the house for his parents, leaving his siblings unguarded? Or was it too late to save his parents, and would leaving leave them to be captured? Mikan screamed at him to go help, making up his mind for him.

When he got to the hill, he saw two men standing over the scorched body's of his parents, grimaces carved neatly into their mature faces. Persona's first intention was to kill, but he listened to reason, giving them a chance to explain.

"Who the hell are you?" He hissed, keeping a good five metres distance in case he had to run back to Mikan and Youichi.

The men turned, but didn't make any move towards him. "We're from Gakuen Alice, we just got here. The AAO beat us here. We're sorry for what happened to your parents." One of them said, he had brown hair and glasses on.

Persona narrowed his eyes. "The AAO killed them? Why should I believe you?"

The other man, a red head, lifted an arm, projecting images into Persona's mind. The images were of them pulling up at the house while two men rushed into the tree's. This was their proof, obviously, so he could no longer doubt their innocence. "Mikan doesn't have an Alice, she doesn't even know what they are. It's just me and Youichi, now that they're dead." Persona said telling them a little white lie, in fact Mikan did have a alice a alice in fact she had two, she had got both her mom and dads alice. She knew about them but he just didn't want her involved in this, but sooner or latter it won't be helped. The brunette nodded. "You'll come quietly, then?" he asked, obviously favoring this option.

Persona thought for a moment, glanced down the hill, then nodded. "Not now, though. Give me two weeks, then you can pick me and Youichi up from this address," he said, pulling a crumpled up note from his pocket that had an address and phone number on it. "Okay?" the men nodded, climbing back in to their car as Persona made his way back down the hill, not bothering with a smile.

Mikan had fallen asleep, huddling around Youichi in a way that made her shield his body. "Such a brave little girl." He whispered grimly, stroking her hair softly before picking her and Youichi up in his arms. "It won't be the same without her."

With that, he began walking towards the road. He watched calmly as the black car disappeared behind the trees. But he knew it wouldn't be gone for very long. They'd be back in two weeks, and Mikan would be cut from his life.

AN HOUR LATER, ALMOST AT THE ADDRESS

"Onii," Mikan yawned, stretching her arms. "Where are we going?" She continued, staring up into his eyes with sparkling brown orbs that made him won't to burst to tears. To think, he'd be leaving her all alone, parentless and sibling-less.

"To grandpas," He said. Mikan nodded, smiling a little at the thought of seeing her grandfather again. After another ten minutes of walking, they arrived outside of his home. Mikan had fallen asleep again, however.

He knocked on the door a few times, waiting for it to be answered. When the door was opened he trotted straight in and to the couch, laying Mikan down gently before placing Youichi in her arms. "I and Youichi will be leaving in two weeks. Mum and dad are dead." He stated simply, making his way to the kitchen bench with his grandfather right behind him.

"They're dead?" He asked, surprise in his voice. Persona nodded, and he sighed. "I told them not to run away. I told them that you'd be back after a while, they just... wouldn't listen."

Persona nodded. "The running's over. Like I said, I and Youichi will be gone in two weeks. Mikan however, has no Alice. Please take care of her." Persona turned to see the old man nod.

"Ahh! Grandpa!" Called a female voice, a little girl with bubble gum pink hair and big golden eyes rushing into the kitchen only to come to a screeching halt at the sight of Persona. "Ah! There's people in the house!" she called, hiding behind the old man's legs.

"This is my adopted granddaughter, Amu. Amu, this is my Grandson, Persona, and Mikan and Youichi are asleep on the couch. Introduce yourself." He said.

Amu let go of his leg, stepping out into the open to stare at Persona. "Bell Amu, you call me Amu. Pleased to meet you!" She said, bowing politely

"Youichi and Persona will only be here for a little while, Amu." He said, recapturing the girls attention. "Mikan, however, will be staying with us from now on, like a sister." He said, smiling. "You wanted a sister, didn't you?" Amu nodded enthusiastically, yawning as she did so. "Go back to bed, now." He said, and she nodded again, dragging her feet out of the kitchen.

TWO WEEK LATER

"Ahh!" The girls cried, rushing in from the front lawn. "Ojii-san, onii-san! There's men on the front lawn!" They squealed in unison, popping into the lounge room at the same time.

Persona stood next to grandpa, Youichi in his left arm. He had a big bag on his back, another under his arm. Grandpa was holding a bag, too, but it was much smaller. Amu and Mikan stared at the scene, confused.

"Onii-san, where are you going?" Mikan asked, already prepared to burst into tears. She'd been feeling it all week. She knew he'd be leaving, she could tell by the way he distanced himself and Youichi from her. He was trying to start the separation early, but it hadn't worked.

Persona sighed grimly, staring at his beloved little sister with sad, tired eyes. "Me and Youichi have to go now, Mikan. And we aren't coming back." He stated simply, surprised that she didn't start bawling right there and then.

Mikan dropped her head, nodding. "I... why? Why can't I go with you?" She asked, her little voice quivering. She was trying to hide her tears, but they came out in her voice.

"Because where we're going is no good for you, Mikan. You have to stay her with Grandpa." He stated bluntly, making his way to the door. Mikan didn't stop him, she just followed him to the door, crying her eyes out.

"O-onii-san..." she said, trailing off as she wiped away tears and dripping snot. "I l-love you. Bye B-b-bye." She held a straight face, but her bottom lip was trembling. Persona said nothing, but continued towards the car as the men opened the boot.

He dumped the bags in and took the bag from his Grandpa, chucking it in the back seat as the driver closed to boot. He sat in his seat, placing Youichi on his lap, the entire time feeling Mikan's sorrowful gaze. Finally sure she would not see him, he let the silent tears trail down his cheeks, but remained silent and did not sob or shake.

"Good-bye, Mikan." He said. I'll miss you.

END FLASHBACK

"M-Mi-chan... has such a sad past..." Anna said, a tear slipping from her eye and onto the table. There were murmurs of agreement as others nodded, everyone gaining a new perspective of Mikan, Persona and Youichi.

"Hotaru-onee, Mikan-onee will get mad at you if she finds out." Youichi said, appearing behind Natsume. Hotaru just shrugged uncaring.

"And you're not?" She questioned. Youichi shook his head, shuddering.

"Onee-chan... is scary… with brown hair…" Youchii said, leaving the room once more.

End of chapter (Edited by .xX)

Rhy: Yay!

Mikan: Why…..

Rhy: Don't know! Anyway, Anna-chan, disclaimer!

Anna: Hai! Rhy-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, or any other characters except for the one's she makes up) at all!

Rhy: also lots and lots of thx to .xX on who edited this!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: mikan's grandpa is called shiro as I don't know his real name**

Chapter 3: black hair, hot pink high-lights, brown hair and 9 years already

No one heard from mikan since persona came and got her, everyone asked Amu and youchii where she was but she wouldn't tell them. It was 2 days after that event that mikan came in, her hair once again a different color when she opened the door her hair was black and had hot pink high-lights.

"mikan-sama, we love you!!!" all her fan boys shouted as she gracefully entered the room, mikan smiled "thank-you, but can you please stop shouting," she in a gentle voice.

the boys all nodded hearts in there eyes, it was about five minutes later that they found out what was with how she acted with each of her hair colors.

Five minutes later youchii walked into the room stopped in front of mikan and bowed "good morning onee-sama," he said. Everyone stared at him in shock "y-youchii did u just add Sama after sakura name? Are the to crazy or sick?" permy asked, touching his forehead to check.

"yes I did onee-sama is graceful and beautiful and kind and perfect," youchii said, still bowing "raise your head youchii," mikan said.

everyone could tell she was different from before, youchii raised his head, a small smile "may I sit on your knee onee-sama?" youchii asked, mikan nodded, and youchii climbed onto her knee, mikan then put her arms around him and pulled him into her.

"this is what you want right youchii?" she said in a soft voice, youchii nodded, putting his arms around her "I miss them onee-sama, I miss there hug I miss them kissing us good night, I miss climbing into there bed at night when I'm scared," he said holding his tears.

"don't worry youchii I got the principles to give us time to visit there grave, he's coming too and so is onii," mikan said hugging him tighter, when she said this everyone gasped.

"why would the principle go with you?" ruka asked.

mikan looked at him then youchii "he's our uncle, on our mums side, him and dad were like real brothers. Grandpa told us when they were younger they were like newly weds and they are twins," mikan said, everyone could tell she was sad, but wouldn't show it. Anna and nonoko frowned.

"Mi-chan can we come, we want to come," they said hugging mikan.

mikan smiled and nodded. "Hotaru, natsume are u coming?" mikan asked, hotaru nodded.

"can I bring someone with me?" natsume asked, Mikan looked shocked but nodded.

"Mikan, I don't know if uncle will let hem come or not," persona said appearing beside her.

"but…..I want them to meet mum and dad," mikan said in a whisper, personas gaze softened at his sister.

"I know mikan………and youchii," persona said, youchii turned her head to him "I miss them to," he said.

youchiis eyes widened, he jumped into his brothers arms crying, mikan walked over to them and joined the hug, the class watched the siblings in silence, natsume had never seen persona cry but here he was tears coming down his face. Just then narumi came in.

"ahh persona, mikan-chan, yo-chan, your uncle said that yous are aloud to bring friends with you seeing as both him, me, persona are coming, we're leaving in 2 days," narumi said, to tell the truth he was happy he could come, he had missed his old friend and wanted to talk to her.

**2 days later**

"hurry up uncle!" mikan shouted, running to the bus they had hired for today, her uncle nodded running to mikan.

"is everyone here?" he asked, mikan shock her head.

"natsume and the person he's bringing isn't," mikan said.

"neither is Aoi-chan!" youchii said, mikan smiled.

"I see the two now, AOI-CHAN, NATSUME-KUN!!" mikan shouted, still smiling.

"sorry were late you-chan, mikan-chan, persona-chan," Aoi said, when she added a chan to the end of personas name he blushed a light shade of read.

"eh mikan you know Aoi?" natsume asked.

mikan nodded "she's you-chans, best friend and girlfriend," she said getting into the bus. Natsume smirked.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" Aoi shouted a deep red, mikan gave her a puzzled look.

"my, my Buriko I didn't know u had a boyfriend," natsume said a smirk on his face.

"onii-chan do u want me tell them about _**that**_?" Aoi asked, natsume blushed a deep red and shock his head.

Aoi had a smirk that made her look just like natsume, with her raven hair and crimson eyes, they were almost the same only Aoi is just like mikan in the way she acts and natsume is really cold but Aoi is warm.

"what, what, tell us about what Aoi-chan?" mikan asked, the way she acts changed again as her hair turned back to brown for today.

"let's go, onee-chan, onii-chan, I want to talk to mama and papa again," youchii said, tears coming into his eyes, natsume had never seen this on the little boy before, mikan nodded, picking him up and sitting next to persona, while persona pulled them into a warm hug.

**4 hours later **

"mikan, wake up mikan," persona said shacking his sister, mikans eyes slowly opened, a warm smile came onto her face.

"persona-onii, I'm going on ahead, bye," mikan said jumping out of the bus and running off.

"who's going to follow her?" hotaru asked, the others stared at her blankly.

"why would we follow her?" Aoi asked, hotaru sighed.

"last time she did that she almost killed herself would have if akito hadn't have stopped her," hotaru said, everyone was rooted to were they stood.

"I'm going to," persona said, then disappearing

**Where mikan is**

"akito!" mikan shouted jumping into his arms, akito had a smile on his face spinning her round and round.

"how's my little ex today?" akito asked, at that mikans smile disappeared.

"gomen akito, I ended it cause I though you were cheating on me!" mikan said.

akito smiled "do you mind us being girl friend and boyfriend again?" akito asked.

mikan didn't answer "sorry but I already love some one else,"mikan said, akito just smiled.

"I know but I'm coming to gakuen alice, you know I have a rare alice mikan sakura seeing as you copied it," akito said his smile turning into a smirk.

"really?!" mikan asked, akito nodded and mikan frowned.

Just then akito got a cut on his face out of no where, mikan's frown turned to anger even though she was frowning.

"ONII-KUN!" mikan shouted a dagger of ice flying to a hedge cutting the person there.

"MIKAN SAKURA WHAT HAVE I TOLD U ABOUT THE ICE DAGGERS!" persona shouted coming out of the hedge.

"not to use them on less you have to and I had too, you hurt akito, I hurt you, it's fair," mikan said, jogging on the spot then running off pulling akito with her.

Hotaru smirked were she was hidden with the rest only 2 meters away from where persona had picked to hide, "that's what he gets for listening to my lies," she said with a shrug.

everyone fell the ground anime style "h-hotaru, isn't that mean?" yuu asked.

hotaru just shock her head "he owes me money so I get him hurt by mikan," she said, and once again everyone feel anime style.

"let's go I booked everyone but mikan, persona, youchii, hotaru and narumi into a hotel just down he rood," mikans uncle said.

a smile on his face, them ruka raised his hand "yes ruka-kun?" the principle asked.

letting off a bigger smile "why aren't they in the hotel?" ruka asked, "ahh because hotaru's parents live near by and mikans grand pa lives next to the hotel and the three siblings will be there with narumi to take care of them.

"persona-onii, here if grandpa sees you in that he'll kill you," mikan said handing him jeans and a top.

persona nodded and went to the hotel the rest would be staying at and came out 5 minutes later In the clothes mikan gave him.

"about 3 others will be coming," mikan said, waving and walking off, everyone apart from hotaru and persona stood stuck to the ground in shock.

"man when will she realize it?" hotaru said, everyone turned to look at her "that idiot when she gets a boyfriend she never realizes that they are using her, all for her money she has to get when she turns 18, the money that right now persona s taking care of," hotaru said, a sad look on her face.

"how do u know?" ruka asked.

hotaru shock her head "I've got the invention Alice, I planted a bug on him and heard him talking to his parents it's his old mans idea, mikan is way up in power in the world because of her parents izumi sakura and yuka sakura were famous her dad was a singer her mum played the guitar, violin, piano, drums, flute, key bored, you name it she could play it, yuka was always in izumis concerts, playing something or dancing, they only stopped when they was bringing mikan up, persona was already 5 when they started so they left him with a babysitter yet they never went on tours, ever, they were so famous still were after mikan was born. They did concerts every month or 2 for there income ," hotaru explained.

"wait I've heard of the couple but there second names were different" koko said.

"was It azumi?" hotaru asked, smirking, koko nodded "stage name, they didn't want to be annoyed by the press so they put there second name as yuka sakura maiden name." hotaru said, the others all gasped, apart from the ones who already knew this "anyway yous should go before mikan kill grandpa with her hugs, that is if she's going to act like always." Hotaru said walking away.

**At mikan's grandpas house**

"grandpa!!" mikan shouted running up the path that led to her grandpas house, when she reached the house and threw the door opened running into the room where her grandpa was and jumping into his arms.

"m-mikan-chan?" he said looking at the brown haired girl in his arms, mikan nodded and her grandpa put his arms around her hugging her tight.

"grandpa persona-onii and youchii is with me!" she cried running off again, and when she came back she was pulling two people along with her, her grandpa smiled warmly.

"it's good to see u again!" he said hugging them both, the two smiled.

"it's good to see you again grandfather!" persona said, youchii nodded to agree with him.

"well why are us back?" there grandpa asked.

"well were back cause it's been 9 years," persona whispered when he did there grandpa froze.

"I see, are yous the only ones here?" he asked, he three shock there head.

"I have friends from school with me and two teachers……well three if u count persona-onii," mikan said a smile on her face, her grandpa smiled too.

"well bring them to dinner tonight and I'll meet them, alright?" he asked mikan and the other two nodded, a small smile on her face.

**That night**

"Hello welcome to my home," shiro said, welcoming them all.

"I hope you all enjoy the diner I made." He said, a warm smile on his face, the others nodded, liking this man.

"hello I'm Anna and this is nonoko, and ruka, that's Aoi, yuu, narumi-sensei, our principle and natsume," Anna said, a smile on her face too.

"amu-chan is Ikuto-kun coming over?" he said turning to amu, amu blushed ad nodded.

"he's also bringing our children if it's ok," am said, a super warm smile on her face, shiro nodded.

He then showed his guests the way, just as he did the front door opened and there were cried of amu and mama, and the next thing anyone knew amu was covered with 4 children hanging on to her arms and legs.

"minna off your mummy!" mikan shouted pulling them off, then it was mikans turned to be held by the children.

"aunty mi!" they shouted, Ikuto and amu sweatdroped.

"emmm children of mikan-sama," amu said, as Ikuto nodded in agree ment, the children nodded getting off her and taking seats at the table.

"I'm sorry aunty mi, mama," they all chanted like they did this every-day.

"well, well looks like someone was busy while we were gone huh amu?" persona said making amu blush a deep red.

"don't make me hurt u persona-sama," she said, persona just laughed,

"ya ya what-ever sweat-pea," persona said and the next thing anyone knew amu was flying back and mikan was standing in front of persona.

"don't. You. Dare. And. Try. To. Hurt. Persona. Onii. Again. DO U HEAR ME!" she shouted while everyone apart from the children, grandpa, her siblings and Ikuto shivered.

"I'm sorry mikan-sama, I shouldn't have done it even but our marriage was cut off when your parents died," amu said bowing and sitting down, mikan nodded sitting down between her brothers.

"we go to see mama and papa at 4pm tomorrow the time they died and if I ever find out who killed them, I'll kill them," mikan said.

her grandpa frowned and pulled her ear "no you will not young lady," he said while mikan just sat there.

"grandpa I won't complain about pain, I've felt worse," mikan said, getting up "thanks for the food grandpa I'm going for a walk" she said walking out the door, youchii looked after her.

"natsume-onii will you please go after mikan-onee she'll be at the sakura tree just up the road," youchii said, natsume nodded getting up and also leaving.

**With mikan**

When she left the house she walked up the rood and stopped in-front of the sakura tree and jumped up it, she stopped at one of the middle branches and traced her finer over the heart and two names.

"mama, papa, I miss you, and mama I will fulfill my promise and when I finally have found perfect man for me, I will do the same as you and papa did, after all it was your dying wish and I will also kill the person who killed you and papa," mikan whispered, fully aware of the person a branch lower than her.

"natsume please come out, you are a nosy little shit-head," mikan said , as natsume climbed up one more branch to her.

"so is this why you are always up sakura trees?" natsume asked, mikan nodded her finger still going round the heart and letters, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I made a promise to my mom the day she died, she told me the legend of this tree too," mikan said, a sad smile coming onto her face.

, "will you tell me this legend?" natsume asked, looking at her, mikan nodded, taking a deep breath

_200 years ago_

There was a couple the girl was to be married off for money and position by her parents but she was in love with her classmate and they had been best-friend since they were young.

best of all her love was answered everyday they meet at a sakura tree, having secret dates on the 10th branch up, no-on ever knew yet only the girls parents knew that she was to be married off, on her 18th birthday, she was going to tell her parents about her relationship.

but when they introduced her to her husband-to-be she burst it out in front of everyone about everything, including something even the boy didn't know about, "I will not marry this man when I am in love with another, I will never marry him, I swear on my babies life," she had shouted.

making everyone stop what they were doing "child what did you say, you are carrying another mans baby, then you must get rid of it," he mother said slapping her.

the girl shock her head, and ran out the door running to the sakura tree, meeting the man she loved "is it true, your carrying my child?" he asked, the girl nodded, a smile on her face.

"lets go then, away to the place where we can be together and bring up our child," he said grabbing the girls hand and running, but before they did they in-craved there names into the tree. After 50 years they both died together in each others arm, and are together forever.

_Done_

"and so everyone says that when lovers engrave there names into the tree then they'll have a happy ending and die in each others arm, it's happened to everyone, I know cause I copied a time travailing alice and found out when each couple died, and mama wanted me to die in my one true loves arm, and I will." Mikan said, a sad smile on her face.

natsume looked at her then pulled her into his arms "don't cry mikan," he said, only then did mikan realize that she was crying, and that natsume just called her by her name, she nodded.

"ne natsume why are you so kind to me yet still tease me?" mikan asked looking at him.

"well cause I love you baka," natsume said, and for the first time in years smiled.

"n-natsume, I LOVE YOU TOO!" mikan cried jumping into his arms (natsume had let go before and moved over in the branch).

Mikan smiled "ne natsume do you mind if I engrave our names in?" mikan asked, natsume nodded at right beside her mums and dads mikan craved a heart and then there names.

**Back at the house**

"welcome back mikan," shiro said a smile on his face.

"I'm back grandpa, I'm sorry for always doing this, but I have finally fulfilled my promise with mama," mikan said, just then youchii and persona entered.

"whaa good for you onee-chan now me and persona-onii just have to do I," youchii said, a warm smile on his face.

"emmm actually yo-chan only you have to do it persona-oniis is already there," mikan said, a smirk on her face, saying this made persona blush a bit red.

"m-mikan, we should go to bed now," persona said, mikan nodded.

"night natsume," she said kissing his cheek, natsume nodded and walked off.

**The next day at the graveyard**

"Mama, papa, I'm back, I've brought my friend from school and I've fulfilled our promise, so has persona-onii, youchii will soon fulfill his. We're back together again and we'll never part, we really really miss you," mikan said, a sad smile on her face.

"mama papa I will fulfill it someday I'll put mine on the tree right next to yours and onees and oniis, and when that day comes I'll take her to see yous, we're all togher oniis a teacher at my school and onee goes there too, I miss you," youchii said, a tear coming down his cheek.

"mother, father, I will look after these two, I'll make sure no one hurts them, and I'll make sure that I'll protect everyone yous held close," persona said, a tear coming down his cheek too, the only one of the three siblings that wasn't crying was mikan.

"Izumi-kun, yuka-chan, I promise, I will protect your children like yous did our school last time the aao attacked, even though yous had left it." The high school principle said, a sad smile on his face.

"yuka-chan, I miss you, you were my best-friend back when we were in school and always have been even when you left you kept in touch with me, and izumi-kun and your child will be safe, even though izumi-kun was our teacher he was like a brother to me, a brother who was in love with my best-friend," narumi said, a tear also coming down his face.

"yuka you were my little girl and you also gave me someone too bring light into my life with you, but now your gone and I only have one too bring that life and she's leaving me as well, I miss you" shiro said, tears coming from his face.

"yuka-sama, izumi-sama you were grandpas children not both blood related but still his children, that one time I meet you when I was with him, I don't know how I know this at all, I can just remember, and that time yous were so nice to me, like how real parents should act like with there children, thank-you, yous treated me like your child, and I am happy because of this..i..i…I will miss yous. " Amu said, steeping back into ikutos arms.

perosna started to pull everyone away but left natsume alone but before he, himself walked off whispered to natsume.

"help her, and if you hurt her you die," natsume nodded, looking at her, when everyone was gone, she started crying, natsume put a arm around her.

"mikan, please calm down, why do you hide your tears in front of everyone, yet break down in front of me?" natsume asked looking at her, mikan dried her.

"when mama and papa died I only showed my feelings to amu, but I can't anymore so I'm going to show them to you, my boyfriend, and the person I love," mikan said, a warm smile on her face, natsume nodded.

"I love you to mikan," he said, kissing her.

All that was in mikan's head was 'I've done it mama I've found the man for me'

**Rhy: I'm done!!!**

**Mikan: yay!!**

**Natsume: well done boring**

**Rhy: anyway, drum role please!!!!!**

***drum role***

**Rhy: I present to you the newest person for this fanfic a transfer student and amus childen, Mika, keith and nadja!**

**Te three: were triplets nice to meet you!**

**Rhy: anyway!!!! Can mika -chan do the disclaimer?**

**Mika: Kay!! Rhyannan does not own gakuen alice or anyone in this story! Only the idea for it!!**

**Rhy: yay!!! 8 pages and 3,676 word!!! Yay!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:ginger hair

"morning mina!" mikan shouted as she entred her class room there was a chanting of morings, before the usuall thing happened, but what happened next no one expected.

"moring bannans" natsume said, walking up behind her.

mikan just smiled "morning natsume," mikan replied spinning round and hugging him.

"emmm ginger today," nasume muttred into her hair, which was now ginger.

mikan nodded "yip and it's my last time with my hair color changing cause persona-onii said that when it turns back to born he'll give me different alice limiters, like a ring, a ear-ring, a neckless, a ribbon, a bracelet and lots of cute things like that," mikan said, a warm smile on her face.

Everyone took there seats as narumi skiped into the class.

"morning my darlings now today we have a new student! Akira-kun come in please!" narumi called gaining mikans attention.

akira walked in "good morning I'm akira, theres no need to know my second name, my alice is ice alice, it's a pleasure," akira said, looking round.

then his face brightened "mi-chan!" he shouted running over to mikan and hugging her.

"akira-kun let me go," mikan said as the room tepature went up.

"sorry mi-chan, but I haven't seen you in ages and when you came back I only saw you saw you for for a few minates," akira said.

"anyway akira-kun is a special star and is in the d.a class," narui said his partner is hotaru as they know each other," narumi said, skipping to the door.

" and one more thing we have a new teacher that will be taking you till he gets his own class," narumi said, before leaving the class, then a boy with missing blue eyes and hair walked in.

with three children following him, "hello I'm ikuto clock and these are my children who will always be fllowing me around and so will always be in this class," he said looking round then his gaze fell on mikan.

"yo mi-chan where's amu, these three want to see her," ikuto shouted at her.

mikan turned round "ikuto-kun she's coming soon can't you wait?" mikan asked as the three children raced over to her and hugged her.

"aunty mi-chan!" they shouted each clinging onto her.

"are yous going to do this to amu-chan?" mikan asked picking each one off her and galring at ikuto .

"no aunty mi, I don't think she would like that," they said, just then the door opened.

"Keith! Nadja! Miki!" amu shouted, running to the three and hugging them "the three smiled and hugged there mum back.

"aww amu no hug or kiss for your childrens da?" ikuto asked, a hurt look on his face, amu smiled and kissed him.

"there you go now what do you three say to me," amu said turning on the three.

"hello mama!" they shouted jumping on her.

**Rhy: that's all I thought up!!!**

**Mikan: that's it???**

**Rhy: yep**

**Natsume: that's lame**

**Rhy: you try think up things when you have writers block!!!!! Oh and please do not complain about the way I write my stories I can't write it any other way, so please no more people asking me to write this differently!! If I do then I'm going to stop writing this, and delete it.**

**Mikan: stop fighting.**

**Rhy: ok anyway amu-chan disclaimer!!!!!**

**Amu: Rhyannan does not own gakuen alice or anything else the only thing she owns are the things in her room and the idea for all the storys she wrote!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-blue hair and mika

"morning!" mikan shouted skipping into class a smile on her face, spinning round she spotted natsume, and skipped over to him and hugged him giving him a peck on his cheek.

"morning, mikan blue hair," natsume said raising a eye-brow at her hair which was died a sky blue, mikan smiled and nodded.

"onii said that it was just for today, hey natsume, guess what today is!" mikan said, a smirk on her face knowing that only hotaru knew what today was, also making hotaru smirk.

Natsume stared at his girlfriend his smirk off his face, "I don't know, what is today?" natsume asked, just as amu, ikuto and the triplets appeared, along with persona and youchii, everyone of them smirking.

"my, my natsume I can't let you date my little sis if you don't even know what today is," persona said. Making mikan cry.

But before any-one could say anything the triplets were on here "happy birthday aunty mi-chan!" they shouted, mikan landing on the floor hugging the three.

" thank-you miki, nadja, keith," mikan said, hugging them, and kissing there cheeks, also making natsume mad, "natsume your mad I kissed there cheeks, you get jealous too easily," mikan said, frowning.

"I hate it when u don't tell me these things, why don't you just tell everyone why you change you hair everyday and why u are always happy around us even if your sad, WHY?" natsume said, looking at mikan.

Mikan just smiled "I do it cause I don't want to bother any-one when I was younger I was a bother, after hotaru left I became worse, then everyone apart from my family left me, I wouldn't tell them about my past so they thought I was just spoilt only child but I never told them I had sibling, I never told them about me, I never tell any-one my past cause I don't want people to get mixed up with me, sorry natsume," mikan said, getting up and walking out.

When she did ikuto sighed and a tear slid from amus face, then youchii went to natsume, the next thing anyone knew youchii had slapped natsume, "onii-kun you don't want to know too much about mikan she hasn't ever got so close to anyone before after all the only one who knew here better than her-self sold us out to he AAO!" youchii shouted tears coming down his cheeks, "o-onee-chan was strong, till mika sold us out, s-she," youhii started but persona put a hand over his mouth.

"don't talk about mika, please," persona said, glaring at natsume, "don't you dare talk like that now go say sorry to mikan, _**now**_." Persona said using all his power not to hurt natsume

Natsume nodded and walked off thinking of all the people mika could be, natsume knew where to find her and went strait too the sakura tree, there at the bottom was mikan crying, natsume's eyes softened "mikan, I'm sorry, I really am, I love you please stop crying, please," natsume said hugging her.

"natsume, hey told you I take it, about mika," mikan said, a sad smile on her face. Which mad natsme frown.

" they said her name but who was she too you? They said that she knows you better than anyone how?" natsume asked, making mikan freeze, and then look away

"she's my twin, we're twins, we never left each other's side and then when the AAO came she gave me youchii and told me to run, think the AAO caught her, but onii thinks she told the AAO about us but…..i know she didn't the look on her face, she was scared yet se still told us to run, you see she has the same alice as me but she had coped more and was already able to control her alice, I never told onii the truth, I couldn't tell him, cause then he would feel bad, so I sayed she just left minated before the AAO came, saying she was going fro a walk," mikan said, crying.

Natsume pulled mikan into him and stroked her hair, "so, I take it you've heard from her," natsume said into her hair.

Mikan nodded "she's still in hiding she had tried to save mum and dad but it was too late, then they went for her but she ha already used one of her alice and had disappeared, she used that time to let me and youchii get away, and guess what natsume, I'm scared, they've gave up looking for her, but 'm scared that onii will kill her," mikan cried into him.

"mikan, she's coming her isn't she?" natsume said, looking at her, mikan nodded a smile coming on her lips "before you came at the sakura tree back home I was talking to her, she had been near by me all the time watching me, I was happy when she appeared!" mikan cried.

Natsume smiled "when's she coming, and u should tell persona……." natsume said making mikan freeze "the truth on what happened," natsume said, as mikan let off a sigh on relief, but still nodded.

"I'll tell him tonight, and I'll also have to tell him before we leave," mikan said, a sigh escaping her lips "we're meeting mika outside the gates, uncle just told onii we were to greet a new student so before we leave I'll tell him, and natsume," mikan said, looking at him.

Natsume looked at her "thank-you," mikan said kissing him, then jumping up and pulling natsume with her, "let's get back to class!" mikan shouted pulling him with her.

**That night**

"mikan, is that the truth?" persona asked, glaring at mikan, mikan nodded, smiling and not even annoyed that se was being glared at, persona sighed and hugged her "I guess then I have to great her with open arms," he said, then shooting a galre at the person in the corner "but why does he have to come!" he shouted pointing at natsume.

Natsume just shrugged, "now come on onii-kun be nice, I want him to meat mika," mikan said, pulling there arms, "I'm going on!" mikan shouted running at top speed to the gate, the two boys just at her heals, when mikan reached the gate she saw a girl standing outside it.

When she saw her mikan jumped over the gate and right onto the girl "MIKA!" she shouted hugging the girl, the girl in her arms just let her do what she wanted "mikan," she whispered, stroking mikans hair just like natsume did, "I missed you mika," mikan whispered, mika nodded.

"I missed you too mikan," mika said, just as persona and natsume came out the gates.

"mikan let go of mika," persona said pulling her off her, then lifting mika up and hugging her "mika, you idiot," persona whispered, setting her down.

Mika then turned to natsume, looking him head to toe she smiled "nice to meet you I'm sakura mika, I'm mikans older twin and you must be huuga natsume mikan's boyfriend," mika said shaking his hand, making mikan smiled.

Grabbing mika's arm mikan pulled on her arm "mika, me and you will be sharing a room just like old times ok?" mikan asked, pulling her puppy dog eyes, mika nodded "let's go!" mikan cried running off, pulling mika who pulled persona, who pulled natsume.

When they were at the dorms, mikan kissed natsume and persona's cheeks "night you two," the twins called, going into the dorms, then when hey reached mikans room she unlocked it and pulled mika in "mika, it's been ages since you and I have been like this," mikan said, when the two of them were in bed arms round each other.

mika nodded "mikan I'll wake you up early tomorrow ok?" mika asked, his time mikan nodded, "do you want me too sing out lullaby?" mika asked, again mikan nodded and mika smiled

"_When the sun hit the sea,_

_We are there together,_

_Forever,_

_So sleep my little baby,_

_Sleep so we can be,_

_Sleep and tomorrow the sun,_

_Will set once more,_

_And once again we will,_

_There, together,_

_Forever,_

_Cause our fates out,_

_Are stuck together, _

_I am you sister,_

_You are my sister,_

_We are one and we are two,_

_But once we never we never,_

_Were together but never again,_

_Will that happen,_

_As I am here and here I stay_,"

Mika finished the song and looked at mikan, who was sleep like a baby, letting off a smile mika also drifted off into a deep slumber.

**The next morning**

"mikan, mikan wake up mikan," mika said, shaking mikan, opening her eyes mikan took in the sight her her sister.

"morning mika, your uniform is in he waredrope, can you pick mine out too wile I get a shower," mikan sayed, looking at her sister.

Mika nodded "I'll also have break-fast ready our favourite," mika said, making mikan smile and nod, "good girl I've had my shower and your towels are all ready for you," mika said hugging her, mikan nodded.

**In the class room**

"hello minna!" narumi called skipping into class, everyone took there seats glancing at mikan who's hair was brown, "today we have a new student!" he called, everyone sent a glance at mikan hoping they wouldn't get her mad, "okay mikan I was told by persona to get you up here just in case!" narumi called, mikan nodded skipping to the front of the class.

just as the door open and a girl, staring at mikan, mikan skipped to her and started to cling to her, making the girl sweet-drop, then she walked to the front of the class, no one was looking at her apart from natsume, the girl looked just mike mikan, only she had a scar on her hand, natsume noted when she waved to him "hello I'm sakura mika, nice to meet you all," she said, making everyones head shot to her, only then looking at both the girls, "I'm mikan's twin sister, you can tell the difference from the fact I have a scar from something that happened in our past."

"I hope to get along with any-one but I can tell yous now I only plan to share mikan with my brothers and natsume," mika said, glaring at them, every-ones stares went to mikan.

"mikan are you ok with that?" hotaru asked, looking at her.

Mikan looked at her "mika please share me, I've made friends and I don't like ending it," mikan said into her sisters arm, mika nodded but still glared at a few people, manly sumire and the natsumeruka fan club.

"mika, mikan," persona said, embracing the twins, making them smile "mika-onee! Mikan-onee!" a voice shouted then out of no where youchii was in there arms, everyone sweat droped at this scene "em minna, sorry to break this up but, WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!" narumi shouted at them.

The sibling stared at him them the two boys disappeared "anyway, mikan can be mika's partner, cause I'm scare of mika-chan," narumi said, walking off.

A few minutes after narumi left, the door opened and jinjin entred making mika and mikan smirk, "jinjin," they say, making te teacher look at them "want to play a game?" they say making , everyone look at them "no."

making mikan frown "ok jinno if you win then we'll make sure everyone comes to class, does there homework and no one calls you jinjin, but if we win you excuse all our no homework for the rest of the year," mika said, smirking.

Jinjin looked at them and smirked "okay, then" jinjin said, making the two pull out two caps and putting them all "can you tell witch one is mika game!" they said "no pulling out! Now!" they said, making jinjin narrow his eyes.

"mikan, mika" jinjin said pointing at the one on the left first then the right.

"NOPE!" they said, the putting there hands out and there o the twin on the lefts hand was a scar "the scar is the only way to tell us apart!" said mika hugging mikan.

"you two!" jinjin shouted lightning heading toward them.

making mika crouch down and mikan step in front of her, her hair flying round her, just as the lightning came close to them it disappeared "you use mika's fear against her!" mikan shouted, but before she could move mika was hugging her "mika, please I'm fine," mika whispered, kissing her hair, sending mikan to sleep, also making mika sigh.

"this is why I came here to stop mikan from losing herself I anger ," mika said, lying mikan down on the bench her head on mika's knee, "I love you mikan, so please hold our temper," mika whispered, kissing her cheek.

The class watched there eyes watering, the girls all blowing there noses, there boyfriends hugging the.

**End of chapter**

**Rhy: done!!!!**

**Mikan: I have a twin!**

**Rhy: mika disclaimer please!**

**Mika: ok, Rhy does not own gakuen alice or amu, or ikuto or anyone k? R&R!**

**Rhy: yay!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: at lasttttt

_Italics_: are thoughts or flash backs underlined: is important to remember for the next chapter ** Bold:** is for a scene somewhere else or my comments in the chapter or my ending (disclaimer) (warning today's disclaimer might not be suitable for innocent eyes and brains)

Chapter 7: mission

Mikan had just woke up and yawning she smiled down at her twin, unwrapping mikas arms round her mikan got up and yawning slipped on her night gown and slippers on.

Walking to the balcony doors mikan opened them and shivered as the cold air that hit her warm skin.

Rubbing her arms mikan walked to the end of the balcony where black and sky blue roses were growing, picking a sky blue rose mikan started to sing.

"dreams come, dreams go, so when they come, grab hold, and dream a dream, of flowers and roses, of your prince charming, and of love, that will last forever, of children to come, and of a world with no guns, love, be free, be pretty,"

With a sigh mikan finished singing. Out of no where she felt a pair of hands over her eyes and sighing turned over only to be greeted to another hand over her mouth, attempting to scream mikan called natsumes name over and over and over and over and over and over....................

When mika woke up she no longer felt the warmth of hugging her sister instead she felt the warmth of a song her mother use to sing, sitting up she looked towards the balcony just as the song ended.

Natsume woke up after hearing a scream, he knew the scream wouldn't be heard anywhere else he got up and throwing on jeans and a shirt that were beside his bed ran to where it can from.

Mika started wide eyed at where the man holding mikan had been, just seconds before he had disappeared with her sister.

Natsume ran into the room and seeing mika on the floor crying, he ran to her "Mika! Mika! What happened?" Natsume asked her.

Mika looked at Natsume "m-mikan t-they t-took h-her," she whispered before fainting in natsumes arms, cursing under his breath Natsume picked mika up bridle style and carried her to the teachers bedrooms, and to personas.

**The Next Morning**

Mika walked into the classroom and sighing curled up in natsumes awaiting arms, "Natsume, why is mika hugging you? Where's mikan?" Ruka asked, making both mika and Natsume flinch.

Just then the door opened and the Gaylord came in, something that shocking everyone was the fact that he wasn't skipping, and he was dressed normally "everyone, free classes today and we need Natsume and mika to come on a mission now," he said, frowning.

Natsume and mika got up ready to leave when Ruka stood up "I'm not letting Natsume go on a mission, he was only on one last night!" he shouted. Glaring at narumi, sighing narumi shrugged and walked out the door.

"Ruka, I'm going on this damn mission, it's me that alerted them to the mission anyway," Natsume said, glaring at Ruka, and holding mikas hand walked to the door, "they have my sister and your trying to stop us getting her," mika whispered, her eyes ablaze with fire.

Natsume sighed and walking forward stepped in front of mika "look mikan was kidnapped because of something that happened with mika and were going to get her, me and Ruka I'm going on the mission." Natsume said and pulling mika walked out the door.

When they did they looked round at each other and each faces eyes landing on koko who had tears running down his face. "I'll tell you all the story," Koko said.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a sunny day and mika was down by the lake near her house, sighing she pulled her legs to her chest "mikan-nee has everything all the boys are crowding round her in school, she's smart, pretty, popular, just everything," mika whispered crying, hearing foot steps approaching mika turned round to see who it was._

_When she saw who it was she smiled "you're late __ka-kun__!" she yelled at the boy in front of her, the sun on his skin made it sparkle like diamonds, smiling at her ka-kun sat down and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry mi-Chan," he whispered, mika froze at this "don't call me that," she whispered._

_Saying this made ka-kun frown, hugging her tighter he asked "what happened today?" making mika smile, but then frown "they gave mikan my nickname, they know it's mine and not hers!" mika complained, ka-kun frowned and kissing her cheek smiled "well you know I only call you mi-Chan, or do you want me to call you __mi-koi__?" ka-kun asked, making mika blush._

_Laughing he kissed her once more only this time on the lips "__I love you__ mi-Chan," he whispered, smiling __"I love you too__ ka-kun," mika said, smiling "ka-kun will you come over tonight?" mika asked, ka-kun frowned but nodded, notching the frown mika turned to him "what's wrong ka-kun?" mika asked, also frowning "well you know there's a code on your gate how can I get in."_

_Smiling mika pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and writing a few numbers down and handing it to ka-kun smiled "now you have it," she said, and getting up smiled at him and walked off. Waving as she went._

_That night mika was waiting in her room window opened smiling. Just then she heard a scream and looking out the window saw mikan cornered by a boy a few years older that herself, "MIKAN!!!" she shouted jumping out of the window landed between the two, spreading her arms mika was standing protecting her when he attacked only to be __hit back 200 meters__ by a hand._

"_KA-KUN!" mika screamed hugging him, ka-kun turned round and hugging mika, turned to glare at the boys "leave the children, idiots!" he shouted, turning to mika he smiled a sad smile "I'm sorry mika, I do love you, I truly do, __forgive me__," he whispered kissing mika._

"_ka-kun, what's going on!" mika asked, "you have to run from your siblings but keep in touch with mikan, only mikan, after all you love the person who sold you all out, I'm sorry mika, I love you," he whispered, bending his head and gently biting into her hand._

_All in once mika felt three pains one was the pain of the cut, the second like fire burning her hand and the third the pain of having to leave her siblings. Holding tight to ka-kun, as he picked her up bridal style, and ran not looking back, knowing that the two children will get to there older brother, but for now he had to get her away before the pain became to painful for mika and she started to scream._

_**End of flash back**_

"Wait so this other AAO is full of vampires? And the reason mikas skin is so white is because she's an ageing vampire?" Ruka asked, koko nodded, his face grim.

"But how can she age vampires aren't suppose to age?" Anna asked, koko shrugged "ask mika." Was all he said then sitting down.

_**In the principles' office**_

"When do we leave?" mika asked her uncle, a sad smile on her face.

There uncle looked at them "well mika do you know where the base there keeping mikan is?" he asked her.

Mika nodded "I can even draw you a layout of it and where there keeping her," mika said with a frown, "mika," persona whispered, looking at his little sister, sadness in his eyes.

Mika turned to him "don't feel down onii-kun u couldn't have stopped it." She said with a smile. "Besides I enjoyed my time there and I want to see ka-kun again, see if he'll join us," she laughed.

Natsume looked at mika, who looked so much like mikan and only now did he realize that her skin was pale. Frowning he looked away "mika, is there any chance that they'll turn her?" he asked his voice could just be heard.

Mika looked at Natsume and smiled "none ka-kun wouldn't let them, he knows I love her and if he did that I'd be hurt."

Natsume smiled too and then looked over at mika **(wow I'm doing this alot) **who was drawing out a map and smiling, knowing she was remembering her last home Natsume let a stray thought enter his head _did she like it there or not? I wonder._

**Rhy: that's that!!! That took me ages-nya**

**Natsume: ya but come on mikan kidnapped?**

**Rhy: yep me mai mo**

**Mika: wha me mai mo? What's that?**

**Natsume: Ahhhh vampire help me save me!!!**

**Rhy: ..............hahahahahahahahahahahaha big sissy loser **

**Mika: that's not very nice Nat-su-me-kun**

**Rhy: ha ha she's not really a vamp!**

**Mika: yes I am **

**Rhy: epp anyway my dog had a new pup and I named him jasper cause I'm a jasper Cullen fan-girl!!**

**Mika: I know what you mean he is sooooo hot!!!**

**Rhy: chose who would you date, marry fuck and get changed by!!!**

**Mika: date: mike Newton marry: jasper fuck: Edward and get changed by jasper. (These were chose my my bff not me)**

**Rhy: date: Jacob marry: jasper fuck: Edward and get changed by jasper. Anyway I'll do 2days disclaimer**

**I do not down gakuen Alice or any one in it (apart from mika I nicked ka-kun from vampire knight I just removed name away from it))**


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: the AAVO is the anti-alice vampire organisation

Chapter 7: Mission time!

"Natsume!!" mika shouted, "it's time!" she had a scowl on her face again lately it's like all she did was scowl then again her twin had been kidnapped by her old boy-friend most people were bugging her or staying the hell away from her all because she was a vampire.

Okay correct that an aging vampire that hasn't drunk human blood in years. Actually in about 10 years, okay she had to drink blood in her first year or two but that was to stay alive because you can't stay alive without drinking human blood the first year or two.

When mikan was back they would explained all this two everyone, some would understand and others wouldn't but even if they didn't she still had mikan, youchii, persona, Natsume, hotaru, ruka, aoi and miss sasuki, uncle and the Gaylord.

Okay so she would prefare that the Gaylord wasn't in her life but hey you got to deal with what you got and she got the Gaylord in her life but now wasn't the time to think about that now she had to contract and draw the plan of her former home, and make sure to draw in every room.

Tomorrow she would beg her uncle after all he should be okay in letting ka-kun and the others live, okay not everyone who lived in the bass with live but at least if she begged ka-kun and THEM could stay alive, of course she would also have to beg persona-onii, Natsume-kun and youchii.

**The next day**

Okay I've finished drawing out the map so we can go any day now but I have one thing to ask, no beg of yous," mika said, looking round the room everyone was there Natsume, persona, youchii, hotaru, ruka, aoi, her uncle, Gaylord and miss sasuki.

They nodded for her to continue "well.... I want yous to at least keep ka-kun and some others alive, I love ka-kun and he loves me and when you get there you'll see proof the only reason he wanted me back was because he was lonely and well if yous let ka-kun live I'll tell you the rest but please, please let him and the others live!" she begged.

Every-one looked at each other, a bit shocked that she would ask them to let the person who kidnapped her twin, but then again she must really love him. Natsume stood there not really wanting to let anyone live but the ones that mika was asking to save was the person she loved and if mikan had asked he would have said yes and he was sure that mikan wouldn't want them to kill someone who her twin loved.

Natsume looked round the room and then back too mika and slowly nodded "okay but only because mikan wouldn't want us to do anything that would hurt you, that's the only reason but as soon as we get back you are going to explain everything to is us." Natsume said, clearly not very happy with the decision but he had to keep mikan in mind.

Persona smiled he was finally going to accept Natsume after all he kept his sister in mind when he was making a decision and as long as he kept it up he would have no reason to hurt him.

"Let's go every-one we'll get mikan back today and she'll be home and happy in a few hours!" youchii shouted obviously exited.

**30 mins later**

"everyone ready to go?" persona asked looking round at everyone, everyone nodded, and persona shot a warning glance at Natsume too make sure that he would keep his cool when they got there and not burn the place to the ground after all they had to get mikas 'ka-kun' and the other 10 she asked to keep alive out of their first and then get mikan but it was their job to do that and mikas and Natsume too save mikan.

Natsume looked at Ikuto he had the teleport alice too get too the hideout and thanks to mika everything was in place and everyone ready, well aware of their jobs when they got there "okay I'll read out the jobs that you have to do when we get there, make sure you memorise them cause this is your last chance to memorise them" Natsume called out, everyone nodded.

"Okay

Persona: get this ka-kun and make sure to knock him uncounsise so he can't hurt you or anyone else.

Amu: make sure you get that little girl called yuuki

Ikuto: the little boy around that age kukai

Miss Sasuki: go with youchii and get the two kids tadase and utau

Hotaru and ruka: get the 2 young woman emm what was it oh ya miki and Dia

Principle: get the two young men yoru and kai

Narumi: get the last two children zero and yori

And then me and mikas: get mikan and then torch the place.

Everyone nodded and then youchii raised his hand "how will we know who's who?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "well one the kids it doesn't really matter as long as you get them cause there the only kids in the place and as for the young men and women well they'll have n=name tags on." Mika said a sad smile on her face.

Everyone nodded once more "and ka-kun will be the one who shouted my name as loud as can be," she said once more, before everyone grabbed onto Ikuto and the room they were in disappeared from their view.

**A t the AAVO base**

Mika opened her eyes and saw that they were in front of the all too familiar mansion, "every-one make sure you knock out your targets when you get them and even if they swear they won't hurt you don't listen to them," mika whispered.

Ikuto looked at mika and nodded he knew that the person he was put on would be the hardest person to get but he was up too it and he had been put on him as his alice would be handy to capture him and he knew that he wasn't aloud too hurt him too bad, when in fact he wanted too he wasn't aloud too even if it's because of him that his best friend was kidnapped.

Mika nodded too everyone then stepped forward and pressed her hand to the scanner, and letting it scan her eyes and then she spoke her name "sakura mika," she said, then the door flew opened, and eyes darted to the open door, people freezing "hi minna I'm back and I'm here for mikan!" mika called, her voice into a care-free tone.

Ka-kun looked at the open doors and looked at shock to see a girl who looks just like mika and wasn't the person she called she was here for mikas twin was it possible that they had gotten mikan and mika, he stepped forward "mika," he said in a small voice. The girl in the door way nodded and then people stepped out from behind her.

Natsume looked at the person who had kidnapped his mikan and wanted to rip his head off but he knew his job was to take mika and get mikan back and he was going too fulfil his job. Taking mikas hand Natsume stepped in then turning right started to run as fast as he could.

Ka-kun looked as someone grabbed HIS mikas hand and ran toward the room where he was keeping mikan and then the others all ran off too apart from about 7 who stayed a boy with midnight blue hair was staring at him "your my target huh, okay yous go and kill as many as you can but watch out for the other targets." He said too the others.

Ikuto looked at this 'ka-kun' and started too run and hit him on the neck, he was not very fast but hey, making sure the ropes were very tight on him Ikuto took the back off his ropes and started too run the way amu went he wanted to make sure that his wife was okay, and that she wasn't hurt.

Natsume was running and was almost at where he was supposed too be, too were mikan was. Too were his girlfriend was too where his other half was. Turning the corner Natsume stopped they were finally outside the room, mika stepped forward and did the same thing that she did on the front door.

Then the doors opened too show mikan lying on the bed crying while silently singing to her-self. Mika stepped forward "mikan," she whispered looking at the girl in front of her, her eyes were puffy red and black was streaked down her cheeks, mikans head turned to their direction and then she was up and in Natsumes opened arms that slowly went round her "mikan," he said into her hair, then he raise dhis head and kissed her head, "come on, everyone's waiting for us." He said, before grabbing both there hands and running, the girls running behind him.

When everyone was back from there appointed missions mika confirmed that they had the right people then lighting fire-balls in their hands Natsume, mikan, youchii and Amu set fire to the place, then each picking up a target grabbed onto Ikuto and their surroundings of fire disappeared.

**At Gakuen Alice**

"Mikan!" every-one cried, looking at the girl in Natsume arms that was crying, with Natsume and mikas arms around her. Ikuto sighed and grabbed, the guys they caught and got a rope and tied them together. Then looking at mikan walked over and easily lifted her out of the two teenagers' arms and cradled her in his arms.

Mikan felt her-self being lifted and a familiar scent, and started to cuddle into him, "Ikuto," she muttered, Ikuto stared at mikan, then he pressed his lips to her forehead, and using his second alice went to see what they had done to his mikan.

_Flashback/memory_

"_Mika, darling what's wrong?" ka0kun whispered, into mikans ear, "I'M NOT MIKA! I'M MIKAN!!!" mikan screamed, hitting him away from her "I'M MIKAN, I'M DATING NATSUME AND MIKA'S MY TWIN!" she screamed, not wanting this man near her._

_Ka-kun frowned "Mika, do you hate me that much?" he whispered again, making mikan frown "why, why won't accept that I'm not mika," mikan said in a pained voice, making him hit her across the room "Mika, you were never this mean, lying to me, not letting me drink, our children need your blood too, not just mine," ka-kun whispered. Walking away and glancing back at mikan walked out the door and locked it._

_The rest of the days of her memory past quickly, till he reached the memory of mika and Natsume arrived._

_End of flashback/memory_

"mikan, I'm sorry," Ikuto muttered. Looking over at the person who had hurt her, and glaring at him "well, what do you say now that you know that wasn't mika you were slapping around?" ikuto snapped, the man muttered something, and natsume glared at him "what did you say?" natsume asked, taking mikan out of ikutos arms.

"m-mika," He callled out, looking at mika wanting her to come to him, knowin that he had not been killed means that she still loved him some where deep inside her, Mika looked at him, love in her eys "i know ka-kun and you know i still love you, even after you kidnapped my sister," mika sayed walking over to him and kissing him.

Pulling back mika smilled, everyone i'd like you to meet yuuki, yoru, miki, tadase, utau, miki, Dia, yoru, kai, Zero, yori m,y children and kaname my husband," mika said, making every-one frezze

**Rhy: HELLO MINNA!!! I finally have the time to update, my stodry cause i got my own laptop and i didn't want to let my bros read my storys.**

**Miki: hiya!!**

**Rhy: why are you here???**

**Miki: i had nothing else to do they aren't updating shugo chara this week so i was free**

**Rhy: okkkkkk**

**Yoru: MIKI-NYA!!!**

***yoru bangs into miki and knocks her over***

**Rhy: OMG I'M WRITING A GAKUEN ALICE FANFIC NOT A SHUGO CHARA FANFIC SO WHY ARE SHUGO CHARA CHARCTERS APEARING!!!**

**Gozen: cause we have noting else to do.**

**Rhy: *grumbles* I do now own shhugo chara, *grumbles* or gakuen alice, i own no charcters (as far as i know) good-bye till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!**

**Ok it's simple but i'm stuck, i need yous, my faithful readers, to go on my profile and vote on my poll, i'm going to let YOUS decide what is going to happen, you can chose two things, cause i need to know what to do even after i'm done with the first idea.**

**I AM BEGGING YOUS ALL PLEASE PLEASE GO AND VOTE!!**

**The poll ends on the 25/1/10.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!!!!!!**

**Lots of love your author,**

**Rhy-chii**


	9. Up for Adoption Sorry!

Alright People, I Am so so sorry!

I'm Putting This story up for Adoption, I've not written any-thing for this story in 2 years! I don't think I ever will again, I reread the story and I shivered in disgust at the grammar!

I love all the reviews and that people like it but I just can't write this anymore! I first wrote it during a hard time fr me, but now that's over and I've read a lot more!

I can't wait to see what the person who adopts it will do with what I've done.

SO SORRY to all my faitful reader!

Otaku-Pokey


End file.
